


Behind the mask

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: To know Severus Snape's true face, you need only ask.





	Behind the mask

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-08-01 06:38pm to 06:46pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid at the time called 'Behind the mask' by 'Sakei' together with a picture someone on the net drew of Severus called 'BehindtheBlack'.

"I don't even know who you are behind the mask you are wearing all bloody day! How am I supposed to lay my life into the hands of a man I don't know a thing about?" Harry almost screamed the words, having had enough.

Snape sat back more fully, the silence heavy between them, until he began to speak in the softest of tones, almost whispering. "If I answer your question without reservation, will you agree to any decision I might make regarding your life?"

Harry nodded. 

"I am darkness, Mr. Potter. Darkness and vengeance. I live in night since the day of your parents' death. I want revenge for your mother's demise. That is all there is to me. That is all you need to know about me. I am fully loyal to the Order and therefore to you. I am the man who wants to bring the Dark Lord down once and for all, until his very essence has been broken and lost to this earth. That is who I am. Every moment of every day I work in the interest of finally destroying the creature that killed what was as dear to me as my life once was."


End file.
